Need
by Those Who Dance in the Shadows
Summary: Pent up Kagami plus Kuroko equals some mutual masturbation.


**Someone requested I write some KagaKuro masturbation, so I decided to fulfill the request before going to sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagami Taiga was incredibly pent up. Pent up as in he needed to get off. Like _now_.

Seirin was on a week long training camp. Sure, he didn't mind training. Enjoyed it, even. Spending a week doing what he loved with the people he guessed he could call his best friends. And of course eating good food he didn't have to pay for. Who could ask for any more. The problem was, though, that he had no time to himself. His team worked out together, ate together, slept together, hell, even pretty much _showered_ together because the place they were staying at had a communal bathing area.

Hence his problem. He didn't want to attempt to rub his frustration out in the restroom for fear of taking too long and being forced to get back to training mid-session. He also couldn't wait for everyone to fall asleep at night and doing it then because one, he didn't know if he could get off in a room full of his sleeping teammates, and two, he was usually just too damn tired. He also really didn't want to just put up with being horny for the rest of the trip. That could definitely lead to random boners while practicing, and even embarrassing wet dreams. In the end he ended up faking ill. Childish, yes. But desperate needs call for desperate measures.

This brought him to his current situation, sitting up against a wall in the room they were staying in, gently palming himself through his shorts. He was already pretty hard from just thinking about finally having some time to himself. When he left, the rest of the team was splitting up to do some scrimmage, so no one should be coming for him in quite a while. He had time.

Sighing in relief, he relaxed against the wall and shimmied his shorts down far enough for him to pull his semi-erect dick out. He bit back a moan as he slowly stroked himself, mind wandering. Normally he would take the time to tease himself and come up with some scenario in his mind starring whatever actress he was into at the moment, but right then he didn't care about that. He just wanted to cum and get back to practice quickly.

He couldn't help but gasp out loud when he found a good pace. A bit of precum leaked from his tip, slickening his movements. He knew that it wasn't going to take long. Not being able to jerk off for five days was torment. How were the other guys okay? Maybe Kagami was just a much hornier person than them. He closed his eyes and massaged the head of his dick lightly, enjoying the tingling pleasure it brought. He went back to pumping the shaft when he saw the door slide open and then shut. Huh? He didn't see anyone by the door. So why...?

Then he spotted it. A tuff of bright blue hair.

"A-ah, excuse me," Kuroko said, immediately averting his eyes. His cheeks were tinted pink. "I just came to check up on you. You never complained about being ill before, so I was worried."

Kagami's hand had stopped moving as soon as he noticed the blue-haired boy, but now he dropped his hard dick altogether and grabbed the nearest thing - a pillow - and threw it over his lap. "S-s-sorry!" he stuttered.

"I take it you're fine, then," Kuroko stated, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"I was just feeling, um, pent up," he tried to excuse. "You're a guy. You should understand, right? It's a biological need!" He couldn't believe he was saying this, to Kuroko of all people, when he desperately wanted to get back to touching himself before it started to hurt.

"Ah..." Kuroko awkwardly fingered a hole in the bottom of his shirt. "I get it, I suppose."

Kagami should have just let Kuroko leave. That would have been the normal thing to do. "If you want, you can stay and join me. I'll cover for you if Coach asks anything."

"Um..."

"I-I mean..." What was he even saying? "It's better to do it than to suffer the whole time, right?"

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed together and oh shit, he probably thought Kagami was a huge pervert. Kagami was about to tell him _forget it_ and _sorry about saying something weird_ , but then Kuroko went to sit near the wall adjacent to the one Kagami was leaning against. He was on the other side of a stack of folded futons, so Kagami couldn't see much of him besides above his shoulders and the bottom half of his legs.

Not wanting to keep staring, Kagami switched his attention back to himself. He flung the pillow off his lap and wrapped his fingers back around his erection. He closed his eyes and started pumping it quickly, trying to get back in the state he was in before Kuroko interrupted him. It only took a couple strokes for the tingling pleasure to return. He tightened his fist and the pleasure intensified, causing him to gasp out quietly.

Kagami peeked his eyes open and snuck a glance at his friend. Kuroko's eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clamped down on his bottom lip. It's was an expression that made him look concerned but feeling good, and Kagami was _so_ not getting off to it, but he was already so close to completion. His pace increases and he threw his unoccupied hand over his tip to catch the liquid he knew was coming as his vision went white with bliss.

He was panting hard as he came down from his high. He quickly located an old towel and wiped the sticky mess off his hands. The maid would probably come clean up before the end of the day so he didn't worry about trying to hide it. After fixing his underwear and shorts, he contemplated what he should do next. He should probably leave Kuroko to finish in peace. Maybe guard the door. He stood, stretched a bit, and took a step. He couldn't help but glance at the blue-haired boy. Said boy was giving off an awkward vibe, touching himself with uncertain hands, and Kagami couldn't help but think that Kuroko didn't do it often. _What kind of teenager boy doesn't jerk off at least every couple days, though_ , Kagami thought, slightly irritated for no reason.

Against his better judgment, he decided to go kneel down in front of Kuroko. "Here," he said, carefully pulling the smaller boy towards himself. "I'll do it for you." He _absolutely_ didn't know what he was saying. Maybe Kuroko just looked like he needed some help?

Kuroko attempted to cover himself, blue eyes wide in surprise. "W-why..." He was cut off as Kagami pulled the clothing off his legs, leaving his bottom half completely naked.

"I don't know either." Kagami placed Kuroko's pale legs on either side of himself to get better access to Kuroko's groin. "Just let me, alright?" He insisted. Without giving him a chance to argue, he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Kuroko's length.

The blue-haired shadow let out a pleasured breath, turning red in embarrassment. Apparently seeing that it was too late to stop Kagami, he leaned forward and buried his face in the red-head's shoulder. "Please do not look at me," he requested.

Kagami nodded, even though Kuroko probably couldn't see. He began to move his hand, starting slowly. He didn't have much of a view with Kuroko leaning on him like that (Not that he _wanted_ to see. Not at all.) but Kuroko's penis felt very much like his own, maybe a bit smoother and definitely a little smaller. That was expected, seeing how Kuroko is practically half his size. It certainly felt weird, though, having someone else's hardness in his hand, but he liked the idea of making Kuroko feel good. He sped his hand up little by little, trying to find a pace Kuroko liked. Eventually, after trying a few different things, he figured out what made the phantom player gasp into his shoulder. Kagami thumbed the tip of Kuroko's erection, spreading the liquid he found there. Kuroko's grip on Kagami's arm tightened and a soft mewl came from his mouth. Vaguely satisfied at the sound, Kagami rubbed his slit for a few more seconds before returning to massaging his shaft. Kuroko's breath quickened and got quite a bit louder. Kagami could feel moisture seeping into his shirt from where the other boy's open mouth was pressed. Kuroko was obviously using his shoulder to muffle his noises instead of hiding his face now.

Kuroko was generally quiet by nature, so nothing could have prepared Kagami for the rather loud (rather hot) moan the boy emitted as a warm wetness splattered onto his stomach. _Kuroko's cumming_ , he thought as more of it spilt onto his fingers. He continued pumping while Kuroko shuddered against him, making sure he was completely done with his orgasm before removing his hand. He pondered for a moment what to do about the mess, but after realizing it was already on his shirt, he wiped his hand off on it.

Kuroko had gone very still, almost like he was sleeping. Knowing his stamina though, Kagami wouldn't really be surprised if he had fallen asleep. He did use quite a lot of oxygen in those last few minutes.

"Hey," Kagami prodded, gently nudging Kuroko, who just sunk lower on the red-head's chest. "Are you okay?" A nod. Okay, so he was alive. "I'm sorry for doing that so suddenly. I don't know what came over me." He really didn't. He'd never even thought of doing something like that to a guy, much less Kuroko. There was just something about the way he so innocently tucked himself next to the futons, and the way he seemed so inexperienced while touching himself that Kagami just felt he had to do something. "I really hope I haven't ruined our friendship it anything... I'm sorry," he awkwardly apologised again.

Kuroko shook his head, peeling himself off of Kagami finally. "Don't be. It felt really good."

"I'm glad, I mean, don't people usually do things like that to feel good?" He tugged his dirty shirt over his head while Kuroko pulled his underwear and shorts back over his pale legs. "If anyone says anything, I'll just say I puked on it," he stated, tossing it in the general vicinity of his bag.

"We need to go back to practice," the blue-haired boy announced. "But I can hardly feel my legs."

He did look a bit wobbly on his feet. "You'll be fine," he told him, clapping a hand on his back, making Kuroko stumble a bit. "Let's go." And he led him out of the room, feeling quite more satisfied than he thought he would.

* * *

 **Short and no plot at all. I'm no good at English, so please let me know if you see any mistakes! Plus it's really early in the morning and I'm exhausted, so I probably made some pretty bad errors... Oops. Also, for the record, I'm no good at anything remotely smutty. I try though, I do. I hope you enjoyed anyway! Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
